Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Danie Pie Earth is 'n ponie party minnaar en lag.Dit het 'n tandelose krokodil met die naam van Gummy.Voel hartseer vee haar hare.Verteenwoordig die element van die lag.Sy woon en werk by Sugarcube Corner as 'n bakker, help mnr en mev Cake by die werk, hul babas babysits, hou partye vir die verskillende ponies van Ponyville, en gaan op avonture saam met haar vriende. Sy is 'n baie uitbundige, entoesiasties, gelukkig, dom, spraaksaam, jolly en giggelrig ponie. Sy skryf en vertolk baie liedjies, en sy het ook 'n tandelose troeteldier baba krokodil met die naam Gummy. Sy dien dikwels as die komiese verligting van die show en voer onmoontlik, logika-verontagsaming van prestasies, soos haar skynbaar opblaas hare of soms selfs "breek die vierde muur", die Seisoen 1 DVD kommentaar vir Winter Wrap Up gesê dat Lauren Faust het gedikteer dat "slegs Pinkie Pie kan doen sekere mal gags en ander karakters sou dit nie". Ontwikkeling Pinkie Pie is gebaseer op die G3 ponie van die dieselfde naam. Die G3 pony's rok is pienk, met haar maanhare en stert 'n ligter skakering, en haar cutie punt is drie ballonne met geboë snare. Die huidige Pinkie Pie se cutie punt ooreenstem met dié van 'n Pegasus ponie van G1, Surprise. Lauren Faust gepubliseer het konsep kuns Surprise wat dra 'n sterk ooreenkoms te Pinkie Pie, net met 'n wit en geel kleur skema en Pegasus vlerke, en Hasbro gepubliseer 'n herk van die beeld in hul "Style Guide vir Pinkie Pie", kompleet met Pegasus vlerke. Pinkie Pie uiteindelik gegrond gebly en haar vlerke is aan Fluttershy, wat was terug dan genoem Posey. Pinkie se hare "poofing up" wanneer sy gelukkig en gaan plat wanneer sy hartseer is verwek deur Jim Miller vir Die Cutie Mark Kronieke, en in die toekoms episodes herhaal deur James Wootton. 1 Uitbeelding in die reeks Uitbundigheid Pinkie Pie is 'n uitgaande, energiek, en hiperaktief ponie wat lekkers liefhet en dikwels praat en optree in nie sequiturs. Sy het 'n liefde vir die partye en 'n neiging om hulle te gooi op 'n bevlieging. Pinkie Pie speel baie instrumente en dikwels breek uit in sang. Sy is ook geneig om eerder as loop hop, gewoonlik gepaard met 'n opspring geraas. Sy word dikwels nie ernstig geneem word selfs deur haar naaste vriende, wat haar op haar oënskynlik onlogiese gedrag in swerm van die Eeu, onder ander gevalle roep. Sy is byna altyd opgewonde en bestuur haar opgewondenheid te hou na die wen van 35 agtereenvolgende wedstryde van tic-tac-toe teen rariteit in Dragonshy terwyl hulle wag vir Fluttershy te haal. Rariteit voeg met entoesiasme, "die beste van 71?" thumb|leftPinkie Pie leer om te lag die ander ponies op hul vrese in Friendship is Magic, deel 2 deur 'n impromptu musikale nommer, en help Twilight aanvaar dinge, selfs as sy hulle nie verstaan Feeling Pinkie Keen. Sy speel 'n reeks van pranks op die inwoners van Ponyville met Rainbow Dash hele Griffon die kwas af, sê dat sy is lief vir pret te hê. Sy is baie pligsgetrou oor hierdie, maar toe sy pranks iemand dit is in so 'n manier dat geen skade gedoen word en die slagoffer kry 'n lag van dit ook. As 'n voorbeeld, het sy een keer geverf al die appels op Applejack se bome. Applejack oorspronklik woedend was totdat sy gevind dat die verf was water-oplosbare. Sy sal nooit prank iemand as sy weet hulle kan seermaak, soos Fluttershy as gevolg van haar uiterste sensitiwiteit. Wanneer Gilda wimpers uit by Fluttershy en maak haar huil, het sy besluit om maatreëls teen haar "Pinkie Pie styl" te neem deur die gooi van die griffioen 'n party. Rainbow Dash 'n aantal verskillende pranks vir die gaste by die partytjie. Ongelukkig, Gilda bestuur om 'n slagoffer van al die pranks. Sy aanvaar dat Pinkie Pie al die pranks vir haar gestel het in die besonder, en was geskok om te vind dat Rainbow Dash het dit gedoen. Wanneer Rainbow Dash het geweier om saam met haar te verlaat, het sy by haarself in 'n woede.